Saving Each Other
by MJThompson19
Summary: Kurt is lonely at McKinley High. His life was boring and unmemorable, until Blaine Anderson showed up. However, Rachel doesn't approve of Blaine's antics. Can he juggle his new relationship with his friendship with Rachel? Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever felt ok with publishing! So here it is. I'm still in the process of figuring out where I'd like to go with it, so hang in there! Thanks for reading!**

**Obviously I don't own Glee or any concept or character from it! Props to RIB for that :)**

**Edit: Also, I'm looking for a beta, since I keep finding mistakes and I need some other eyes to read and critique too!**

Chapter 1

Kurt huffed as he stepped out of his Navigator and started up the walkway to his house. Today was a day like any other: boring and repetitive. But, then, it wasn't. Kurt's insides twisted. "_No, stop thinking about him. Don't let him get under your skin. He's not worth it._" He shuddered as he unlocked the front door and gently opened it to find Finn and Rachel intertwined on the couch, watching _My Fair Lady_.

"Kurt! It's a pleasure to see you, as always!" Rachel announced as Kurt took off his jacket and smiled, "Finn, aren't you going to acknowledge your step-brother?"

"Hi, Kurt," muttered Finn as he squinted at the TV. Kurt chuckled inwardly. Rachel was always making him watch musicals that seemed to confuse him, even though the plots were fairly simple.

Kurt got himself a glass of water, said goodbye to Rachel and Finn, and stomped up the stairs, making sure his boots made a loud STOMP as he trudged up each stair. He flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Kurt frowned as he thought of him. His dark curly hair and those piercing hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't shake them from his thoughts. And he knew that this couldn't lead to anything positive. Because Blaine Anderson was possibly the most "dangerous" boy at McKinley High School. With his bad boy wardrobe, "fuck me" smirk, and knack for punching people, he was the most sought after boy in what seemed like all of Lima, Ohio. Kurt usually didn't fall for this type. Hell, he didn't fall for most people at his school, expect for the few months where he was in love with his soon to be step brother. Kurt was gay, shy, and craving for the day he graduated, left this hell hole, and started his new life in New York, where life would surely be better.

But, sadly, he still had a year and a half to go. And Kurt was determined to make it through with out any hick-ups. Karofsky was long gone and his goons didn't have much interest in messing with him anymore, especially since Puck had sort of taken Kurt under his wing.

But, Blaine... Kurt hadn't really given him any thought when he arrived at the beginning of the year. He seemed like any other transfer student from The Dalton Reform School. Angry and hopelessly lost. Rumors spread through the school like wild fire on his first day. Kurt didn't believe most of them, but it seemed true that he was quite the ladies man, as he was attracting a lot of attention from the female population of McKinley. Santana loudly called dibs on him his first morning during homeroom. Kurt's next period was French 4. He was a year ahead of everyone in his grade in French, so he didn't really know anyone in his class. He sat alone in the back row. 15 minutes after the bell had rung, the door banged open and Blaine walked in, ignored the teacher's puzzled greeting, and dropped into the seat next to Kurt. He only glanced at Kurt once, then proceeded to clack his tongue ring against his teeth for the rest of class. All through October, Kurt didn't give Blaine any thought. He sporadically came to class, and when he did, he did anything but pay attention. He seem just like any other dead end kid.

Kurt sat up. He needed to do something with someone, anyone. Then he realized he had no one to call. Mercedes was always busy, now she was dating Sam. Rachel was downstairs, probably explaining the importance of "I Could Have Danced All Night". It seemed these days that he was always alone. He friends were all dating each other and never really had any extra time to spend with their only single friend.

Kurt didn't like to admit it, but he was lonely. And it seemed that all he could think about these days was _being_ lonely.

Today, during a solitary lunch period, Kurt had decided to roam the hallways. As he turned a corner, he toppled over a pair of legs. He blushed and started to pick up his thing, mumbling something about apologies and then his victim chuckled gruffly. Kurt looked up and into a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. He slowly surveyed the rest of the person next to him. Blaine Anderson was wearing tight black jeans, a navy blue t shirt, and his trademark leather jacket. His hair was tousled ever so slightly and dark lips curved. He looked... sexy. Kurt had never really seen Blaine that way before. And what he saw, he liked.

Blaine smirked and stood up.

"Do you always greet people by falling all over them?" Blaine asked smartly.

Kurt was dumbstruck.

"Uhh, I just- um- sorry." Kurt stumbled a little and shuffled down the hall.

As he opened the door to the choir room, he looked around praying it was empty.

Kurt had never experienced anything like his encounter with Blaine. Being the only openly gay student at McKinley, he didn't really have anyone, well, like him to be around. The dating pool was more than scarce and while it had never truly bothered Kurt, he always thought it would be nice to have to someone to hold hands or go to the movies with. He didn't really want a full blown romance, all he wanted was someone one to care about and for that person to care back. Looking into Blaine's eyes had set off something physical inside Kurt. He'd never had that type of gut reaction before. The worst part was that he was sure Blaine wasn't gay. The way all the girls talked about him and the motorcycle he rode. He just didn't seem... that way.

Kurt gathered up his book bag and went to his car. He didn't want to sit in his room and mope anymore. He settled on driving over to The Lima Bean and finishing his French homework.

When he got there he ordered his usual, a grande nonfat mocha, and settled into an empty table next to the window, where the afternoon sun's rays were streaming into the small coffee shop. As soon has he had gotten ready to review how to conjugate the subjunctive, he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Kurt hurt his neck as he whipped his head around to see the owner and sure enough, Blaine was shaking his hair out of his face as he took off his helmet and started towards the door. Kurt gulped and started to pack his things. He didn't want any distractions and Blaine was certainly a distraction. Just as he decided to go to the local library to finish his work, the smell of vanilla, cigarette smoke, and gasoline hit Kurt's nose. Blaine had sat down in the other chair at his table and smirked.

"Are you going somewhere?" Blaine asked, "I don't really want you tripping over me again. I have bruises in places I didn't even know existed after our last run in, Kurt."

Kurt's eye widened. "How do you know my name?"

Blaine just smirked again. "So, are you going to sit back down?"

Kurt gulped and realized he wasn't going to be finishing his homework anytime soon.

**Reviews help the creative process, so I'll give you some virtual cookies if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two! Thanks again for reading! I'll probably have the 3rd chapter up at the latest by the end of next Tuesday!**

Chapter 2

The corners of Blaine's lips curved upwards as Kurt timidly scooted back into his chair.

"So do you normally hurt people physically when you are near them or was that just a special show for me?" questioned Blaine with a mischievous smile.

Kurt's insides did a triple flip. He wasn't really sure what he should say in response. He wasn't sure what to say _at all_. Cutes boys didn't talk to Kurt ever. He was hopeless in the flirting department and plus, he was still damn sure that Blaine was as straight as they come. Kurt wasn't sure how to play it.

"Uh... No?" Kurt replied as his face turned three different shades of pink.

"_Great, Kurt, now he's going to think you're dumber than Brittany and Puck put together."_

Blaine just laughed.

"How do you know who I am?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I've seen you around. I mean, come on, it's hard to take my eyes off you." Blaine lifted up his chin when he talked to Kurt, showing off his impressive jaw line. Kurt felt a hot sensation gathering in the pit of his stomach. "You kind of stand out, you're the only boy at school with the balls to look the way you do." Kurt wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. _"Look the way I do? Because I'm gay? Does he know I'm gay?"_

"And when you fell on top of me today, well, who could forget an encounter like that?" Blaine said as he licked his lips and drummed his fingers on the table.

This was becoming too much. Blaine's sexy demeanor was just pushing Kurt overboard. His soulful eyes, and the way his hair seemed to frame his face perfectly. Kurt could only imagine what his arms look like. Perfectly sculpted, but still soft to the touch. Kurt's mouth watered.

"What are you drinking?" Blaine asked.

"A grande nonfat mocha," Kurt rattled off, "I get it every time I buy coffee, but they make it the best here."

"_Why am I talking so quickly?"_

"Sounds... Sweet." Blaine winked as the toe of his boot moved up Kurt's ankle.

This was confusing. He had just gotten rid of Karofsky, he didn't need another tormenter.

"You know what, I think it's time for me to leave" Kurt said as he gathered his things for a second time. He really wasn't sure what to make of this. Was Blaine just another asshole who liked to make others feel inferior, was he just being smarmy, or was this real an attempt at flirting? Kurt figured his best move was to be a coward and sprint from the table, just so he didn't have to deal with this.

"Why, babe? We're just getting started," Blaine drawled as he set his hand on Kurt's knee, "You should at least wait until my coffee's ready, then you can give me a tour of the back seat of your car."

This set Kurt off. He left in a rush, not even looking back to see Blaine getting up out of his chair, as if to follow him.

Kurt sped off and parked in front of his house. He sat in the car for a while, just thinking as quiet and soft tears fell down his cheeks. His brain was hurting and needed to just take a deep breath and relax. Blaine wasn't into him, he was just another moronic jerk who wanted Kurt to feel as unhappy as possible. Obviously, he felt like he could use Kurt's sexuality to his advantage. Well, Kurt wasn't going to take it anymore. He was a strong person, goddamn it.

Kurt plucked himself from the car and walked back into the house. Rachel and Finn were still on the couch, but Finn was snoring on Rachel's lap while the _My Fair Lady _menu screen blared in the background.

"Hey, did you finish your french homework? Do you want to watch another movie with me and Finn? Well, I guess, just me, since he's asleep," said Rachel.

Kurt sighed and flopped in a chair. "No, not really. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Is something wrong? Normally, you'd sit here and chastise me for trying to culture Finn with whatever I picked to watch. Not that I mind if you don't, you are just so blatantly honest sometimes that it..."

"Rachel, what do you know about Blaine Anderson?" Kurt interrupted.

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Well, he's a bad boy," Rachel said simply.

"So?"

"SO, nothing good can come from even thinking about him!" squealed Rachel, "You know what our plan is! Graduate and leave to NYADA and never look back! We don't need men, we don't need anybody! Just each other as we take over Broadway!" Rachel stood up and Finn's head fell off her lap with a THUNK and landed on the couch. She pumped her tiny fist in the air.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel, you're dating my step-brother. And you spend every waking moment with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked loudly, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. All I'm saying is that you're really happy. I know we don't need to _rely_ men, but it's nice to have them. Even you can't deny that!"

"I guess your right." Rachel sighed and sat back down dangerously close to Finn's head. Kurt snorted and watched Finn twist and wrap his arms around his body. He wondered how Finn hadn't woken up yet.

Kurt crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Rachel. "I'm not looking for some 'romance of the ages' boyfriend. I just want someone to... Like me."

Rachel bounded up and over to Kurt's side. "Oh, Kurt! You'll find someone! Even if it's not tomorrow, you will! Look, when we move to New York, things will be better! I promise!" Rachel squeezed his hand and gave him a sincere smile.

Kurt smiled back. "You're right. I'm being silly."

"No, you're being human. Being loved is a human need. And remember, I will always love you."

"Thanks Rach. That's what I needed to hear."

"No problem! It's what I'm here for!" Rachel flounced back onto the couch and accidentally landed on Finn's forehead.

This finally woke Finn up. "Whaa- What I miss? Is the movie over?" He nestled he head back onto Rachel's lap.

"Oh nothing. Your step-brother and I were just having a talk. You can go back to sleep, I need to leave anyway. I have to get my 8 hours." Rachel patted Finn's head and shimmied her way off the couch for the last time.

Rachel out on her coat and picked up her purse. As she opened the door, she stopped and turned around. "Wait, why did you want to talk about Blaine Anderson? I just realized..."

"It's not important. See you tomorrow, Rach."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Kurt was putting his books in his locker and thinking about his conversation with Rachel when he heard footsteps heading toward him.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, why did you run out on me yesterday?"

As Kurt closed his locker door, Blaine leaned on the neighboring locker and crossed his arms.

"_Remember, you aren't going to let him bully you. You've had enough._"

"Well, frankly, your inconsiderate comments_ aren't_ something I want to sit and listen to." Kurt snapped.

"Oh, you thought I was being inconsiderate? Well, I could be more, well, affectionate, if you'd like," Blaine whispered as he pressed his body into Kurt's. Kurt could smell Blaine's intoxicating mix of stale cigarettes and vanilla as his hot breath tickled the inside of Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered. He _had_ to get away from him, this was becoming too much to handle. He wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, he was aroused and intrigued by Blaine's forward advances, but he knew that falling for this trap was only going to hurt him more. He didn't need this, not after all he'd gone through with Karofsky.

Kurt gathered up courage and laid it on the line. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I don't need to deal with your pathetic attempts at humor right now," he spat.

Blaine's hazel eyes sparkled. "_Oh damn. Why does he have to be so attractive?_"

"Look, all I'd like to do is just... Spend a little time with you," Blaine said. He fingered the seaming on Kurt's jacket and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

Although Kurt was still not sure of Blaine's intentions, he was certain that this wasn't some attempt to humiliate him in front of school. It's not like he was proposing they hook up in the back of Kurt's car again.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with someone else? I hear Santana is available," Kurt said snidely. He still wasn't buying this charade.

"No, I think I'd rather spend it with you." Blaine licked his lips.

Kurt's lips turned into a small smile. "Well, I guess that's ok. We could go to The Lima Bean or uh, something."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Or something. Tell you what, how about you meet me after school by your car?" Blaine turned around and started down that hall as Kurt was about to open his mouth and protest.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. He sucked in a breath and called down the hall, "Ok. After school. But, no funny business, ok?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks and slowly walked back to Kurt."Well," Blaine said in a seductive tone, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make that promise."

And that's when Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's ass and squeezed.

"Goddamn, Kurt," Blaine growled, "When are you going to realize that I'm flirting with you?"

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are always welcome.**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a short, filler chapter. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I started writing a Blaine POV of the first two chapters and then got carried away.**

Chapter 3

Kurt's eyes widened. Never mind that someone was touching his butt, did Blaine just say that he was flirting with him?

"um. I don't- wait really?" Kurt stuttered.

"Look, I'm in to you," Blaine whispered, "and I know you're into me. I just think we should cut the crap and a pay a visit to the empty broom cupboard over there." He smirked and jerked his thumb behind him to the janitor's closet.

Kurt's face turned white. "What? Where did you ever get the idea..."

"Geeze, cool it, buttercup!" Blaine stepped back, crossed his arms, and let out a chuckle. "You don't really do... This often, do you?" Blaine gestured between the two of them.

Kurt took a deep breath. "If you mean talk to other people, then no."

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Sarcasm, Blaine. Sarcasm." Kurt paused. When did he finally feel confident enough to actually _attempt _to flirt back? "Look, I'm not sure what you're trying to do here, but I have to get to homeroom and-"

"Well, fine then. But don't think this is the last you're going to see of me today, babe. See you at lunch." Blaine winked at Kurt and then started down the hallway.

Kurt inhaled sharply and a small smile appeared on his face. Even though he had touched Kurt's ass. Even though he was sure to be a heartbreaker. Even though this boy was everything that Kurt stayed away from, he made Kurt smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the week talking to each other this way. Well, Blaine mainly hit on Kurt whenever he could and Kurt just blushed and squealed on the inside. He wasn't really sure what to make of all this new attention, but he knew he liked it. Now that he was CERTAIN that Blaine was gay, he didn't feel so bad about actually enjoying it.<p>

But he was still nervous. Blaine was forward. _Way_ more forward than Kurt was used to. Blaine would do things, like touch his thigh or wink, that just drove Kurt crazy. Kurt wanted to let himself go, to just let himself explore this new relationship, but he was scared. Every time, Kurt usually just blushed and mumbled.

On Friday, Kurt approached Blaine in the hallway during lunch. Blaine was sitting on the floor, striking matches on the heel of his boot and extinguishing them in his bottle of water. Kurt cleared his throat.

Blaine looked up and the corners of his mouth twitched. "What's up, gorgeous?"

Kurt swore in his head while his cheeks got hot. Blaine smirked.

"Um, I was just wondering if you'd heard about Santana's party tonight." Kurt took a deep breath.

Blaine gave him a blank expression. "Yeah, I heard Puckerman yelling about it earlier. Something about Santana getting lady kisses on?"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah. Well, I just wanted to let you know about it... If you didn't already. Yeah."

Blaine stood up and smirked. "Don't worry, babe. I'm going to make an appearance."

He picked up his messenger bag patted Kurt on the chest. "See you later, Hummel."

Kurt grinned and walked back to the cafeteria to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Look, I just don't think it's good idea," said Rachel as she repositioned herself on Kurt's bed.<p>

"But why?" Kurt whined. He was trying to convince Rachel to come to the party. She didn't want to go. Her excuse was "they had sectionals coming up and she didn't want to ruin the quality of her voice with underage drinking and second hand smoke".

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" Rachel questioned as she put her hands on her hips. "Does this have to do with Blaine?"

Kurt tried to look shocked. "What? No! Look, most of New Directions is going to be there too! Can't someone just want to go to a party with his best friend to have a good time?"

Rachel cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, and this really has nothing to do with the fact Blaine is going to be there and you don't want to be alone when you get cold feet and don't want to hang out with him one on one?"

Kurt sighed and flopped down on his bed beside Rachel, face first.

"I don't know what to doooooooo!" Kurt said, in muffled tone.

Rachel patted his shoulder. "You'll be amazing. I know you will."

Kurt turned over and propped himself up on his arm. "I just don't know how he feels about me. I don't really know how I feel about him. I don't know what I think about how I _might _feel about him."

Rachel grinned broadly. "Well, get some answers! Go to that party and find out. Look, if you're so scared, I'll go with you and Finn. I'll be by your side and hold your hair if you puke from whatever cheap beer Puck manages to bring."

Kurt leaned over and hugged Rachel. "Thanks so much Rach. This means a lot."

Rachel sighed a melodramatic sigh. "I'm an amazing friend, I can't help it."

Kurt giggled and hit Rachel with one of his throw pillows.

**Thanks again for reading! Review if you are so inclined!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, first off, I apologize for the longest wait ever. I had the worst case of writer's block and did not like what I kept coming up with. But I'm pretty happy with what I came up with. **

**Second of all, to my lovely six reviewers: THANK YOU! It's always great to hear from you guys. Keep reviewing!**

**Lastly, this gets a little smutty here. It's my first time ever writing smut, so I hope it passes ok. I've decided to officially change the rating for this fic to M. So, if you aren't comfortable, I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and the characters from it or We Are Young by fun.**

Chapter 4

"TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT, WE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNG!"

Santana's house was a wreck. Red cups strewn on the floor, lamps knocked over. And a huge group teenagers dancing and chatting, drunk out of their minds. News had spread about Santana's party and not just the glee club had attended. Kids from all of McKinley's social cliques were there and it was packed. Everyone was yelling and generally having a fun time. Santana had tried to keep things under control for about fifteen minutes, before giving up and yelling she was starting a game of strip poker in dining room.

This really was a whole new experience for Kurt. The sights, the smells. Even the loud thumping music seemed a little off. However, nothing could compare, in Kurt's mind, to what it smelled like. The stench of beer, body sweat, cologne, and cigarette smoke. His nose wrinkled. Normally, Kurt didn't attend parties like this. But, it was a special occasion. He was trying to impress Blaine by being a normal teenager. And this was what normal teenagers did, right?

Kurt pushed his way across Santana's living room. He was on his fourth drink and was on his way to being very drunk. The room was dark and only dimly lit by multi-colored Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. He bumped into people and attempted to apologize, but stopped because there was no way they could here him over this noise. As Kurt maneuvered his way through the crowd, he spotted Sam and Mercedes dancing to the music as they stared into each other's eyes. He lowered his head, trying not to stare, but Mercedes grabbed him and twirled him around. Sam laughed as his girlfriend and Kurt started to bump hips in time to the music. Kurt threw his head back and laughed. He spied Finn and Puck jumping up and down, screaming the lyrics to fun.'s "We Are Young". Quinn and Artie were playing bartender whole Tina and Mike were in a chair in the corner, just surveying the scene. Kurt giggled. These were the days when he was really thankful for his friends, even if they drove him nuts sometimes. Their presence made him smile.

When he finally reached the other side of the room, he stopped and tried to compose himself. Kurt sighed and took a big sip of his rum and Coke. He was trying not seem as if he was waiting for Blaine to show up. He had attempted talking to other people at the party to take his mind off things, but he was preoccupied with worrying about what he'd do when Blaine got there. He'd never felt so anxious in his life. Trying not to seem eager, Kurt leaned against a wall and stared out at the party.

Rachel came wobbling over and spilled her half her drink on her arm as she attempted to pull Kurt in a one arm hug and rest her head on his bicep.

"I am sooooooo glad you told me to come tonight," she slurred. She frowned as absentmindedly wiped her wet hand on the wall, causing her to trip a little. Kurt patted her on the cheek with a fond smile. He adored Rachel when she decided to drink, she was such an adorable lush.

"So," Rachel said as her turned her flushed face up to look at him, "when's your boyfriend going to get here?". She grinned at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt's face was as red as a Cheerios uniform. "He's _not _my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Still," Rachel pouted, "you liiiiiike him!"

Kurt wasn't so sure he still liked drunk Rachel. She spent the next five minutes teasing him about his "school girl crush" on Blaine. Kurt loved Rachel, but wasn't too pleased with her stream of questions about Blaine, their relationship, and how Kurt felt about him. He knew she was just trying to be helpful and a good friend, but it just made him feel more nervous about actually talking to him. Kurt just tried to brush off her incessant questions as he looked for someone he could pawn her off to.

A loud bang echoed through the room. Finn had knocked off one of the standing lamp's shades and was now using the base as a microphone. He jumped on the coffee table and started singing even louder.

"CARRRYYYYY ME HOOOOOOOOOME TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Finn's eye widened as his voice cracked during the last note. He looked around the room, making sure no one heard. His eyes fell on Rachel across the room and he gave her a dopey wave.

Rachel grinned and ran over to her boyfriend. She grabbed him off the table, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The two of them fell onto the couch and Rachel shrieked as Finn climbed on top of her, kissing her neck.

Kurt grimaced. He was glad to finally be rid of her, but had no intention of watching her make out with his step-brother. He didn't really like being involved at all with his friend's love/sex lives. It made him feel dirty. He wasn't experienced in the slightest, but it wasn't that his friend's PDA made him uncomfortable, he just didn't want to hear about it. He thought maybe it had to do with the fact he was uncomfortable with being so controlled with his sexuality.

As he wandered over to the kitchen, Kurt rubbed his forehead. His head had started to hurt. He decided it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he had ingested. His headache was from trying to keep calm. Where was Blaine? It was almost 11 o'clock. The party had been going on for three hours and he still hadn't shown up. He still wasn't sure what he was exactly going to say to Blaine when he came, but the anticipation was killing him. Kurt chewed on his lip. He was starting to worry himself into a tizzy.

"_Don't stress. He'll show up._"

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed his hips. Kurt felt the heat of breath on his ear.

"Hey sexy."

Kurt closed his eyes. He inhaled Blaine's familiar scent and positioned his body closer, feeling Blaine's dick pressed up against his thigh. Blaine started moving Kurt's hips in time to the music, matching the rhythm with his his own hips. Kurt had never felt more erotic in his life.

Kurt swiveled around to face his dance partner. "I didn't think you were going to show up," he murmured.

"I felt like being fashionably late," Blaine whispered back as he traced the outer shell of Kurt's ear with his forefinger, still swaying to the music.

Kurt smiled. "Come on." He grabbed Blaine's hand and started pulling him out of the living room.

"BYE! Don't forget to use protection!" Blaine smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's loud sendoff as they stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly pushed Blaine into an empty bedroom.<p>

"Oh eager, are we?" Blaine chuckled as he raised his eyebrow. Kurt's insides squirmed. "_Well, Kurt, it's now or never._"

"Look, I don't know how to say this, Anderson. Um. I'm not sure what our relationship is and I'm probably only saying this because I've had too much to drink, but let's cut the crap."

Blaine crossed his arms and stared directly at Kurt with his ever intense hazel eyes. Kurt tried to avoid his gaze as he rambled on.

"I- I want to be with you. God, I must sound like a complete idiot. I think, no, I know that I want you and I'm pretty sure you want me too and this is probably like the biggest mistake of my entire life but I think that we should give it a go, because even though you are probably the most opposite kind of person than what I though I was looking for, I am into you and-"

Blaine cut him off by kissing him. Hard. Kurt's eye widened and his whole body stiffened. But then, he relaxed into the kiss. They fell onto the bed with a soft thunk. Blaine's lips were soft and tasted like mint gum. It was the closest thing Kurt could compare to heaven.

Blaine pulled away slowly. He propped himself up so he was hovering over Kurt's body.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt whispered, his face still inches away from Blaine's.

"We don't have to stop." Blaine smiled and quickly began sucking at the pulse point on Kurt's neck, "There's more we could do."

Kurt gave him a quizzical look. Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd already be sucking you off right now."

"NO! No, it's not that I don't... want that," Kurt stammered, "It's just that I'm not really used to this and I'd like to take it slow. If that's ok with you."

"Whatever you want babe..." Blaine smashed his lips into Kurt's.

Blaine's kiss was hungry. He pressed his tongue along Kurt's teeth. Kurt let out a small whine. He ran his hand through Blaine's curly hair, accidentally digging his fingernails into Blaine's neck, Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt's brain went fuzzy. He let out a small gasp. His hips buck involuntarily. Blaine smiled cockily against Kurt's now swollen lip.

Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's shirt. As each button was unfastened, Blaine peppered hot, wet kisses along his abdomen. He looked up at Kurt's angelic face and smiled.

"Tell me you're turned on right now."

"Blaine-"

"Say it!"

"I'm- I'm so turned on right now!" Kurt moaned as Blaine started sucking where his lower abs met his hips.

Blaine growled in approval and continued, licking and making wet noises that normally would have sent repulsed shivers up Kurt's spine. Whenever any of his friends started talking about their sex lives, Kurt tuned them out, not wanting to give them the satisfaction that he cared about what they were telling him. But right here, right now, Kurt finally understood the hype.

Blaine traced the hem of Kurt's low rise jeans, his calloused hands resting close to Kurt's growing erection. Blaine buried his nose into Kurt's zipper.

"Is this what you want?" inquired Blaine as he started tracing circles around the small metal button securing Kurt's pants, "Are we really doing this?"

Kurt paused.

"I- well, I- Yes. Yes." Kurt wasn't really sure what he has just said. Logically, this was the dumbest thing Kurt had ever done. He knew nothing about Blaine. All he was doing was thinking with his dick and he wasn't making the right choices. He was letting the alcohol go to his head. But then, this just felt right. And he had been aching for some carnal knowledge. He wasn't going to be a virgin forever. He need to stop rationalizing.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and felt drunk with promiscuity as Blaine finished removing his jeans. This was the dirtiest thing he had ever done.

Blaine had his fingertips at the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs. He was so hard he though he was going to scream from the pain; he had never felt this horny in his life.

"There's no turning back now, Hummel." Blaine kissed the bulge in Kurt's underwear and Kurt thought he was going to loose it right then. Kurt braced himself for what was coming next, he didn't want to come too quickly.

The door opened with a bang.

"I don't knowwww where Kurt is, but I'm sure he's perfectly safe- Oh my god!"

Kurt heard Rachel before he saw her. She squealed so loud that Kurt thought the sound had reverberated though the room. He turned his beet red face to the door way and saw Finn and Rachel staring at him and Blaine, mouths open.

"Um, hi." Kurt wanted to die right there.

Finn looked at the floor. "Uh, Rachel and I were thinking about walking home now and we were going to see if you wanted to leave but I guess you're busy so, we'll just leave you two alone and I'm going to walk away and find Puck. Goodbye now." Finn shuffled away, leaving Rachel alone.

"Kurt, what where you planning on doing? And with this hooligan? I knew you had a crush, but I never in my wildest dreams though you'd actually give this dirty creep everything!"

"Well, I think this is my cue to leave." Kurt pushed Blaine away and picked up his pants and attempted to put them on without falling over. Blaine sat up at the edge of the bed.

"We should remember to lock the door next time, then we won't get interrupted by your voyeuristic friends," Blaine chuckled playfully.

Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, but don't you EVER think I'd find pleasure in watching you, you disgusting pig," she shrieked, "Come one Kurt, we're leaving!"

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look as he grabbed his shoes while Rachel pulled him by the arm out of the room.

Blaine rested his hand behind his head and winked at Kurt as he turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent most of the walk home berating Kurt for even giving Blaine the time of day. Kurt wanted so badly to remind her of the week she spent dating Puck and how everyone had warned her about him, but she dated him anyway. But, he refrained. He'd rather have Rachel as his friend than no Rachel at all.<p>

After making sure Rachel as secure in her house, he and Finn started the silent trek home. Kurt was thankful for Finn's silence, he didn't really want to discuss the fact he had just walked in on Kurt about receive a blow job. They weren't their on the brother scale yet.

As they turned onto their street, Finn finally broke the silence.

"Dude, I don't want to like butt into your private life, but if you need to talk about, uh, sex or anything like that, you know that I'm here for you. I guess."

Kurt audibly winced.

"Look, this is always going to be an uncomfortable subject, so I suggest we just lay the events of this night to rest and never talk about it again."

Finn look apprehensive.

"I don't want to talk about it either, but I mean, come one. Blaine Anderson? Out of all the guys at out school, you choose that guy?"

Kurt scowled at Finn and retorted, "since when was there an abundance of guys for me to choose from?"

Finn looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Geeze, Kurt. I'm just trying to look of for you."

Kurt sighed as they started up the walkway to their house. "I know. Thanks."

Finn gave him a small smile and said goodnight before sprinting up the stairs to his room.

Kurt got a glass of water and slowly walked up to his own room, sipping the water carefully. He closed his door, turned on his bedside lamp, set his water down on the end table, and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes. He thought about washing his face and changing into pajamas, but his body didn't seem to want to move. Kurt felt content just laying there, reminiscing about the night's events. He had never felt so sexy or brave before. Even though he was still getting to know Blaine, he felt a real connection between the two of them. By the end of the year, Kurt was going to crack him. He could feel it.

He was just about to drift off to sleep as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He frowned as he opened a text from an unknown number.

**_Hey, just wanted to make sure Rachel didn't rip your dick off so we never have sex -B_**

Kurt smiled as he typed out his response.

_No, she'd never be that cruel. She's just looking out for me_

**_Well, then next time I'm about to suck you dry, we'll be a little more discrete_**

Kurt felt his face get hot as he buried it into his pillow, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next up: a little coffee at The Lima Bean and a new character who has been fun to write so far!<strong>

**Review if you are so inclined! or drop me a message on my tumblr!**


End file.
